


[ART] Unmarked in Life (Drawn back in December 2012)

by Amphigoury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Denial, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury
Summary: The grave marker says nothing in return. It never does.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	[ART] Unmarked in Life (Drawn back in December 2012)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hms_seth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hms_seth/gifts).



> In the ongoing effort to get most of my art into one place here at AO3, here is an old piece I drew up back in December of 2012, inspired by HMS_seth's comment in a chat one day....

"Of course I knew you had magic, do you take me for a fool? You weren't exactly subtle about it now were you Merlin? Now Let's head back before night falls."

  
But the grave marker says nothing in return. It never does.


End file.
